


Darling, She's The One

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Fluff, I don't know I usually am great for angst shit tbh, M/M, Oh god, how do you tag this, larry stylinson - Freeform, so here we go, this is suppose to be really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry's always wanted to cradle a little mini Tomlinson-Styles in his hands and Louis wants to watch Harry work it up with a cute little version of them two.</p><p>or: Harry and Louis up to adopt a perfect gumdrop child.</p><p>  <a href="http://hazandboo.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/louisextsharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, She's The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it xx

Harry was seated within four white walls of a room, each wall consisting of a couple of empty chairs. His fingers batted against the top of his kneecap as he sat patiently beside Louis who sat in the same exact manner.

 

The clock was ticking by as they waited patiently for their names to be called.

 

Their foreheads were creased with slight stress and a tad bit of impatience taking over, because they really wanted to pick already. You see, they were at an adoption center. Now why would Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson be at an adoption center? The answer was simple, they wanted to raise a kid together.

 

+++

 

It all started when they ended their third tour, Where We Are, and they wanted to move on into a new step into their relationship. The issues were quite visible here, because their relationship of course was still confidential. No one knew what happened behind all the PR stunts, promotions, and fake relationships. Except, to these two it was a normal need in order to keep their names up in the limelight, but that wasn’t going to stop them.

 

There were a few warnings from their band mates, though, such as:

 

“Are you guys sure about this? You two aren’t even out yet! How would you want to raise a child?” Niall would ask every time the discussion was brought up.

 

Or Liam would add, “Well they could try if they wanted to. I mean, it would be hard to hide it for so long. Fans find out about everything.”

 

Then Zayn would shrug and respond, “Let them try it. I mean we could say it’s someone else for a while and maybe ask our managers to do some of those mini slip ups. Then we would slowly reveal everything in time? It’s not hard we can do it and honestly, I would love to play with the kid. I could be an uncle!”

 

+++

 

Their managers, though, were a harder group to handle because in an instant before Harry could ever finish his whole request, they came out with a clear ‘NO’.

 

“Can’t we please? We’ll adopt her, no one would know and- and it would be better for Louis and I. We can’t let ourselves out anyway at least give us the privilege to be able to have a kid!” He would shout. Harry was infuriated, he wanted a kid and he wanted to raise it with Louis.

 

They were financially secure and the excuse of “being too young” wouldn’t work on these two at all. Like he would even let that become a fucking excuse in the first place.

 

Louis would then hold Harry into his arms, gently pat his back as he agreed with Harry’s points. They wanted a kid and that’s that.

 

+++

 

“Do you think we’re ready?” Louis asked.

 

They were home, after their request was finalized, they were planning to head on towards the adoption center as soon as the people there were given a warning to not slip up and information of those two being there.

 

“Of course, Lou. Why wouldn’t we be?” Harry replied, “We would be great parents, I’m sure of it. Besides, have you seen those Daddy posts about you? You’d make a great father. I am promise.”

 

Louis chuckled a bit because, no not really. He never took time to look into what fans had him under, but Harry was there to update him, “Well what did they say?” He asked softly.

 

Harry slid a bit closer, to have Louis’s arms wrapped around his body as he answered “Well they say how great you are with kids and then they’d have a bunch of photos of you holding Lux. They always add that photo of you and me when he first played with Lux when she was a tiny baby. Now that was full on perfect to why we should have a kid, Lou.” He sighed and rolled over to lay over Louis’s body as he tilted his head to glance at the older boy.

 

“Yeah, I would see them circulate that everywhere.” Louis murmured, “You’d be a great Dad yourself, love.”

 

“I know I would that’s why I want a baby. I want one so bad, Lou. I can’t even explain it. Have you seen those Mommies with baby bumps? I wonder what it’s like,” Harry sighed, “I just really want our own kid that we could raise together, you know. I always wanted a small baby wearing small clothes following after you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah and sometimes when we go out we could take pictures and you’d be pushing the stroller around and sometimes you’d get tired and frustrated and the baby would start giggling at how cute you look when you get mad.” Harry cooed.

 

“Oh shut up.” Louis scoffed, “I’m not cute when I get angry.”

 

“Oh yes you are, see you’re doing it right now!” Harry giggled and poked an index finger over Louis’s cheek.

 

“Harry! Quit it! Besides, what do we want? A girl or a boy?” Louis asked.

 

“Well what do you want?”

 

“I asked you first, Styles, come on now.”

 

“Wait, wait I have a better idea. We’ll say our choice at once and we can fight over it afterwards.” Harry suggested.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Alright.”

 

They had their eyes closed and their cheeks against each other as they slowly felt their selves drifting to sleep. Just then as they made their count down they both whispered the same choice and proved once again they’re meant to be.

 

“A Girl.”

 

+++

 

That’s how it came to be really, after their rash decision to have a kid with each other, they were now within the adoption center waiting patiently to be called to see the range of baby girls waiting for them.

 

Soon the door had cracked open, “Uh, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson?” A woman had called out.

 

Both heads shot up along with their bodies as they headed towards the entrance, “Uh yes?” Louis answered.

 

“Well, hello dear, the babies are ready to be looked at. You two may go ahead and choose!” The woman then headed off to file in and prepare the papers as Harry and Louis rushed away towards the nursery area.

 

“I can’t wait to see them!” Harry was jumping as he walked, literally skipping, his face was glowing and dimples were visible. He was too excited for this and he really wanted to be able to hold the baby within his arm, that feeling of becoming a parent with someone you love, now that’s undeniably the best feeling in the world.

 

“Neither can I. Come on now, calm down don’t want to scare them.” Louis warned playfully because if you could see Harry now, he was ecstatic and hoping on his heels. Harry had only responded with a playful glare of his eyes.

 

“Here they are!” Harry pointed towards the room and nearly face planted onto the glass as he stared at the numerous rows of children in little tubby like cubes.

 

Louis laughed as he heard the younger lad squeal as he pushed open the heavy door and entered the room. Harry was already dashing around to set his eyes on a child that would complement both of them. 

“Louis!” Harry yelled in a whisper like tone, gesturing him to come forth and take a look at the baby girls with him, “Come on. Let’s pick one together.”

 

Many of the babies were already awake and had their eyes on the larger beings that walked around them. Maybe being surrounded with babies was a bit too overwhelming because Harry started to sniffle a bit as Louis held him close.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Louis mumbled as he looked slightly up at Harry who had palms pressed to his eyes.

 

“Nothing, just- just me being a mommy. That’s all.” Harry laughed, “There’s so many of them which one’s going to be the one we’ll take home?”

 

“I am pretty sure we can pick ‘the one’ because for sure she needs to be able to look like you so I can dress her up pretty and nice like you always do.” Louis was excited, but he did keep himself calm and he guessed crying was a possible option right now.

 

“Okay, then come on let’s look.”

 

+++

 

They took a whole five damn hours. Five. Hours.

 

Honestly, the problem was Harry because he just had to play with each and every baby there was and carry them around the room at least once. He just had to. Louis watched from the corner as he continued to search and pick between a couple.

 

Harry was already carrying like what? The 30th baby around? That was when Louis heard a distant giggle from the corner of the last row.

 

He perked an ear up and a raise of his eyebrow as he turned towards the source, the giggle faint and broke with pauses, but the child kept giggling. Louis walked on and made his way to see a little baby girl laying in the cubby, waving arms around and randomly laughing.

 

She was stunning.

 

Louis couldn’t help, but start laughing too as the child raised her arms and let out a playful wail.

 

“Hey there.” Louis whispered, slipping a hand in to tickle among the girl’s belly, “What you giggling about?”

 

The baby of course just laughed louder and her eyes went shut as she rolled underneath Louis’s hand.

 

He glanced towards the tag to see the label marked ‘Darcy’, now that name was really lovely for a child like this. That’s when it hit him that she, yes her, was the one that they were going to be taking home.

 

“Harry!” he called out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Put that baby down and come here, I think I’ve found the one.” Louis replied.

 

Harry obeyed and placed the child back down, patting the plush cheeks as he left off towards Louis and the unknown child.

 

“Which one- oh. Oh Louis, she’s perfect.” Harry gasped.

 

She was, her eyes were blue with specks of yellow just like Louis’s Her smile was incredibly gorgeous with small, tiny dimples, and her head was covered over with a pink beanie, but you could tell she had curls. Little, brown curls, peeking out from the beanie.

 

“What’s her name?” Harry asked, his eyes were watering up again as he took a touch at the child that giggled to each poke, playfully placing light punches over Harry’s hand, “She’s a feisty one for sure, just like you Tomlinson. You picked well.”

 

“Hey!” Louis rolled his eyes, “Her name’s Darcy. Lovely innit?” They both looked back down to the baby that had bright blue eyes staring up to her new Daddies.

 

That was then when her little fingers curls around to take a strong hold over Harry’s index finger, her eyes wide in surprise to see such a big hand compared to her own, tugging at it and shaking the man’s hand.

 

“Oh, God, Louis yes she’s the one. Look! Look! She’s holding my finger, oh my god, Louis!” Harry was gushing ridiculously as he gave a long ‘Hiii!!’

 

Louis watched and huffed happily while Harry carried the baby out and held her in his own hands, she was perfect.

 

Darcy was perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! Leave me kudos / comment if you would like more and I will get to it. By the way, you should rec it on your tumblrs haha


End file.
